Iwa's Admiral
by heavydestro
Summary: Naruto runs from the village after he's had enough of Konoha's beatings he accidently finds Daflamingo's base and in it a very powerful fruit with the power of all three Admirals (before the time skip) Godlike Naruto for the most part Pairing is KurotsuchixNaruto.
1. Starting up!

**So I've been thinking (Crazy I know) What it if Naruto got ahold of a devil fruit. . .but not just one maybe a couple and what if one of those devil fruits were made with the abilities of the 3 Admirals (before the time skip) and then was stolen by Daflamingo Himself but before he could do anything with it was killed and his all of his treasures locked away. **

**Until a certain blond found them ha ha ha yesss. Okay so Naruto will be super powered boarder line god mode in this fic. Paring not quite sure yet leaning towards Kurotsuchi since I'm going to have Naruto also join Iwa in this fic. Also the normal age for genin will be 14 and Naruto will be a year older then most of the Konoha 12 Not promising a great fic and not sure how fast I'll be updating BUT I WILL TRY TO TRY AND DO BEST. (no I didn't mess that up) **

( Halfway from Konoha to land of Earth's border 5 years after the Kyuubi attack)

Running that's exactly what Naruto was doing. Running for his life the hidden leaf village was miles in the opposite direction he was running. Yesterday had been the last day he would be mistreated, yesterday the village lost their 'demon brat' their punching bag.

'One day I'm going watch that village burn to the ground dad' Naruto thought.

**"Yes kit and burn it shall but all good things come to those who wait my son. Look out!" ** Kurama shouted as Naruto fell down a very large hill. Naruto was eventually stopped by something very hard and very cold.

"Ugghh it feels like I hit a steel door!" Naruto said in a groan as he then moved his hands to get his bearing's as he felt something cold and hard through some dirt, leaves and vines.

Naruto began to move some things around and found a lever and pulled it open to see a staircase going down. 'Dad do you think I should go in there?' **"You don't have much of a choice kid I feel several chakra signatures coming towards you location and fast hurry up cover your tracks. Get in there and lock the door." **Kurama said with a sense of urgency.

Naruto quickly did as he was told and went into the door locking it behind him. 'Great dad I cant see now.' **"Shut up and channel some chakra into your eyes" **Doing as his father said Naruto channeled chakra then began to see everything much clearer. He began walking down the steps then came to hallway. After walking down the hallway for some time he came to an odd door with a weird smiley face and diagonal line going through it.

Naruto proceeded to open the door he could see it was a rather large room with some shelves filled with books and a couple racks of swords. He also saw multiple chests around the place. He closed the door behind him and as he did that the lights cut on scaring him a bit. There was a giant screen on the wall to the left, soon it cut on to show a man with weird red tinted sun glasses and blond hair.

_"Hello my lucky friend. You have just hit the jackpot because in this base of mine I hold multiple treasures that you have now inherited. That's right YOU!. hahahaha Well unfortunately due to that bastard Law selling me out I'm fairly certain Kaido will be coming for me. So I thought I would just seal my best treasures away for the luckiest man or woman to find. There are books in the drawer below this screen it will tell you all of the treasures and resources in this base. SO GOOD LUCK ON WHATEVER YOUR DOING AND HAVE A BLAST! HAHAHA. oh before I forget the fruit in the chest right there." He points to one of the smaller chests in the room. "Has a devil fruit with the power of Glint Glint, Magma Magma, and Ice Ice devil fruit. So it would definitely be in your best interest to eat that thing before anyone else gets there hands on it. There is book that will explain about it in better detail in the chest with it . Well then this is goodbye HAHAHAHA." _

"Was it just me or was that guy a little crazy?" **"Doesn't matter go check out that chest and see what's so special about this fruit he mentioned."** Kurama said. Naruto did as he was told and looked in the chest to see a book and under that a giant strawberry looking fruit. The bottom was blue the middle was golden and the top was red. He looked into the book to see a picture of the fruit and an entry next to the picture.

_Name: the thermo thermo furit_

Appearance: a giant strawberry blue on the bottom, gold in the middle and red on the top.

Type : Lugia

_Description of abilities: Allows the user to turn to a gas similar to the smoke smoke fruit. Also allows the user to control the temperature to such a degree where the user can make Ice out of the air or turn the temperature up to such a degree that can turn earth to magma and give user control of said magma or create controlled flames by the user.  
__This fruit also has the ability to change the user into a beam of light and move at the speed of light. Attacks can be made of the light that is used in various ways suited to the user of this fruit. _

_Drawbacks: If the fruit is eaten the user of this fruit will lose the ability to swim and will sink like a hammer in water also sea water will substantially weaken the user of this fruit. _

"What do you think dad I think this fruit is well worth not being able to swim." Naruto asked his father. **"I couldn't agree more my boy the pros far out weigh the cons" **Kurama stated

With that Naruto ate the fruit and began to explore different parts of the base finding a bathroom with multiple shower supplies and many different showers. A kitchen stocked with goods that were almost all non edible due to the time they had been sitting there. And finally Naruto found a giant fucking arena.

"Wow think this guy was loaded or what dad?" Naruto asked his father rhetorically. **"It is quite the impressive sight to see my boy to think something like this was hiding in the land of fire all this time. Well enough lollygagging we don't have forever and you have more then enough to keep you busy so get to work!" **Kurama commanded, and got to work they did.

During the first year Naruto worked completely on chakra control. Getting to the point where he could walk on water on his fingers for hours on end. His father constantly beat it into his head that he would not have his son drowned due to lack of chakra control. While it was true Naruto could simply freeze the water his father said you should never rely on one tool to much otherwise it would be your downfall.

After that Naruto began working on his devil fruit powers which took the longest seeing how he had so many different powers and abilities at his disposal he wanted to be able to fully utilize them all to their maximum potential. Mastering his devil fruit took the better part of 5 years not that he hadn't worked on his knowledge of things and his psychical abilities.

Naruto had already began plotting what his next move would be after his training he deemed it best to head to Iwa as they also held a great hate for Konoha and despite his father they would have more to gain by letting him help destroy the leaf village then simply killing him off. Not they could, I mean if he wanted he could simply use his light powers and be out of there in a flash ironic really seeing as that was his biological fathers nickname.

Speaking of which during this time Naruto saw fit to open the cage and in doing so his father had showed up in his conscious. He had seen everything and even though he wished Naruto would let things go he told his son that no matter what path he chose even if it was the destruction of the hidden leaf he would always be proud of him.

Naruto was also able to meet his mother and after telling her everything that had happened to him. She told him she wished she could be right there with him when he burned the village down. Which caused him to laugh a bit but also happy to know his mother very much approved of what he was planning. After telling him he would always be her baby and that she always loved him she gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead and disappeared.

This caused his drive to destroy Konoha that more potent that he knew his mother was behind him. In the next 3 years Naruto had almost mastered his Armament Haki and slightly perfected his observation Haki. Although he couldn't get very far seeing as he had nothing to dodge.

He had also picked up on his Rokushiki learning Soru and Shigan. Naruto was eating up the two techniques like they were ramen. He had also become slightly interested in sword play and pick up on style called Ittoryu.

Once the final year came Naruto began to refine all of his skills making sure everything was as sharp as possible. He began going over some of the other treasures that Dolfamingo had again since he knew what they all where he just wanted to see if they might be of some use to him. He found some clothes and also a Nice sword that could be used.

The handle was black with dark crimson katana wrapping around it making the normal diamond pattern the guard was sharp squared box with the sides slightly going in. The blade itself was White with dark red waves like the blood that would soon be covering the blade. The sheath was simple black wooden sheath with dark crimson rope wrapping around the top.

Naruto had grown a lot since the begging of his training. He now stood a whopping 5'11 and 225lbs. He was easily on the muscular side while not to bulky you could definitely tell the dude lifted.

Naruto's Final Outfit was a black short sleeve form fitting shirt with black and grey camo cargo pants with many pockets that where tucked in to the black boots with grey fur on the top of them. Over all of this he had on a dark crimson red jacket that he left open, with black fur on the collar, along the bottom and around the wrists, and on the back was big black Kanji for Admiral. **(AN: think of smokers jacket but with my color scheme and with out the cigar holsters.) **

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and laughed. "ohhh yea I look bad ass." **"Shut up already! Get all of your shit Naruto it's time to get out of here your training is done. Its time to head to Iwa." **

"Yea your right." Naruto said as he sealed everything up into a couple scrolls and put them into his ninja pouch on his back. Naruto then began walking out of the place giving it one last look and then finally shutting the lights off and walking out.

Naruto walked outside sealing up the door. and began to walk towards Earth country eventually getting to the Land of waterfalls **(AN: Made that up)** Naruto had heard of Taki and was debating going there and seeing some sights but decided against it, just in case some one spotted him.

Naruto was getting near the towards the Earth Country boarder, until he herd sounds of battle. Natural curiosity took over and he began going to the sounds of battle. **"You know curiosity killed the cat my boy" **Kurama stated joking a bit. "Except I'm a Fox not a cat and a very powerful one I might add." Naruto stopped to see a large man in Iwa uniform with a red bandana around his head he also had a very large nose and pointed beard going up.

Behind him was a girl to which Naruto thought her eyes alone where simply beautiful. Pupil-less pink eyes, short black hair. She wore the standard Iwa uniform only with the left sleeve missing and a black Katana on her back hip.

Surrounding them were what looked to anbu with no marks on their mask's their were around nine of them not counting the two in the tree's observing. With quick stealth like precision Naruto used two light beams. and killed the men hiding with out anyone noticing. He couldn't have them reporting back to whoever it is they were working for.

"You go tell your master in Konoha I said to fuck off, I'll die before I let you take my daughter for her kekkei genkai." The tall man said as his fists turned to earth.

"So be it kitsuchi-san we tried to be civil." The nine ROOT operatives all grabbed their tanto's and unsheathed them getting ready to attack.

"So is this what Konoha has been up to for the past ten year I've been gone?" Everyone looked up to a branch above and behind the ROOT operatives, just then two bodies fell from the tree. They were two dead ROOT soldiers "'tch' No wonder why I'm so set on watching Konoha burn to the ground."

The leader of the ROOT group herd what he said and then it clicked. "You boy are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto grabbed his chin in a thinking pose then pointed at the man that spoke and said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm almost positive there should be a Namikaze somewhere in there"

Now that got gasp's from the girl Iwa shinobi and caused the man to go wide eyed.

"Team this mission has been changed the main objective is to bring Uzumaki-san back to the village" The ROOT leader stated.

"Now I wonder is that perhaps because I'm the son of the fourth Hokage or" Naruto then looked at the group with a serous expression "because I'm the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki?"

Just then the ROOT moved in only to see a flash of yellow go above them and then beams of light rain down on them killing all of them before they knew what happened.

Naruto then appeared in front of the Kitsuchi and his daughter with a serous expression. This in turn put both Kitsuchi and his daughter on guard.

"Listen I have a request I would like to ask of you sir." Kitsuchi slowly nodded seeing as there was no harm in seeing what this boy had to say.

"I wish for you to take me to Iwa so I can join your village" Now Kitsuchi was seasoned shinobi and with that he always expected the unexpected but this, this was just insane.

"W-why would you want to join my village kid. Your from the leaf after all" Kitsuchi stated with a rock hard gaze seeing if the boy would lie.

"The only attachment I have to the leaf is that want to burn it down to its very foundation!" Naruto said letting out some killer intent on accident. He then regained his composure and looked at Kitsuchi for an answer.

"I cant promise you that you'll be welcomed in fact you'll probably be down right hated." Kitsuchi stated.

Naruto nodded. "All I ask his a meeting with your Tsuchikage if after that you can do whatever you want" Naruto put his hands in front up him. "If you would like I'll agree to where chakra cuffs."

Kitsuchi nodded at this and took out a pair and cuffed Naruto's hands in front of him. "Come one We're gonna have to start walking since your chakra is sealed away. This is my daughter " He introduced.

Kurotsuchi gave him a skeptical look and nodded her head towards him obviously not trusting him. "I'm Kurotsuchi Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and one the only yoton users in my village." She said with proud smile.

Naruto let one of his fox like smiles go at her. " A pleasure I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Konoha's Red death Kushina Uzumaki and Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko strongest of all nine tailed beast's." Naruto said with equal pride.

As they began walking towards Iwagakura Naruto would every so often steel a glance at Kurotsuchi much to her annoyance and curiosity "What are you looking at?" Naruto flashed another smile." I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I've just never seen eyes as beautiful as yours. I was wondering are they some sort of Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked. "Hmm I don't know they could be" Kurotsuchi said in a sly voice. "Get ready were here." She said as she grabbed his right arm holding him like a prisoner.

"Yo Kurai were reporting in with a prisoner." Kurai the gate keeper nodded with wide eyes looking at the prisoner.

"Yo kid put get ready just case cause some people might flip when they see you." Naruto nodded and looked at Kurotsuchi. "Think I should be worried?"

Kurotsuchi would have replied if she didn't have jump up and kick a ninja back just Kitsuchi stopped two ninja in front. But no one except well Naruto saw the last man coming from behind.

"DIE YELLOW FLASH!" The gain man yelled as he brought his ax down on Naruto, but then something happened that no one expected. The ax broke into pieces as almost half of Naruto's head and face were pitch black.

"Maa Maa my apologies big man that looked like a nice ax I'll pay for It later." Naruto said as he kept walking nonchalantly towards the kage tower.

(Tsuchikage tower)

Onoki was sitting facing something worse the yellow flash could ever be. . .Paperwork. He prayed for anyone to come in and interrupt his pain, and he got his wish when a knock came. "Come in."

Then walked in his Granddaughter followed by his son in law and then. . . . The clone of Minato Namikaze?

"Tsuchikage we're here to report the mission was a success. We were however ambushed by a group of ROOT agents." This caught Onoki's attention and got his stare away from Naruto. "What?! That damn Danzo keeps getting more and more bold. Soon were going to have no choice but to declare war on The hidden leaf, Not that I wouldn't mind killing them but going to war with the leaf would be simply foolish."

"I think I can help with that." Came Naruto's voice as he and Onoki looked each other in the eyes. "and who are you brat" Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , Holder of the Nine tailed demon fox and the man who is going to be the single greatest weapon this village has ever had at it's disposal." Naruto said with massive fox like grin as he watched Onoki's eyes widen.

"So Minato had a son. No doubt your mother is Kushina I assume." Naruto nodded. "Hmm with blood like that I have no doubt your going to be some kind a of monster when it comes to killing especially if your the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Hmmm Why would you want to be a weapon of this village boy. Why not follow your fathers legacy."

" 'Tch' The only legacy I have is to watch the leaf village burn before my feet I've endured too much torture from that village while the hokage knew damn well who my father was and did nothing." Naruto looked into Okoni's eyes daring him to say he was lying.

"Hmm I believe you my boy. I've only ever seen that look in some one's eye who has truly been wronged before." Naruto grinned at hearing this.

"But you must understand we cant just let some one especially leaf in because I trust them therefore. Kurotsuchi you will be escorting Naruto around for the next 3 months. Help him get acquainted with everyone I'll give you complex that should be able to fit around 6 comfortably. Does that sound ok?"

Naruto nodded. "Although there's one other thing I want before you send me off."

Onoki's brow raised" Ohh what's that?"

"I want a special rank similar to the Sannin except with the name Admiral. I wont just leave whenever I please but I only answer to you. Also If I'm attacked I will defend myself I wont kill anyone unless a preciouses person of mine is in danger. Which I don't have any at the moment but I'm hoping to make a few." Naruto said with slight look toward Kurotsuchi.

"Hmmm fine but you will only get that rank after you show me your capabilities, which you can do in a couple of days and you must compete in the chunin exam's I'll put you on Kitsuchi's team with Kurotsuchi and Deidara since you seem to trust the two of them." Naruto nodded and began to walk out until he stopped halfway out and turned his head slightly back to look at Onoki.

"Just wondering where are the chunin exam's being held this year?" Naruto asked as Onoki laughed. "Why Konoha of course my boy!" Naruto had the biggest most devil like grin that was ever possible. "That's perfect" He said as he walked out.

Once he began walking out of the office he began to walk out he saw Kurotsuchi waiting for him.

"Hello there Kuro-Hime are you here to escort me around?" He asked with a sly smile.

She cutely nodded back as he then smiled and began walking with her. "So where should we go first?"

"Oh I know how about you show me how strong you are huh big man" She said as she slapped him on the back. "I'm fine with that. As long as your ok with getting embarrassed." He replied and laughed as they started walking toward training ground 33.

"Alright Whiskers you ready?!" Naruto slightly twitched at being called whiskers. "I'm going to make you pay for that little girl" Kurotsuchi also twitched at this.

"Soru" Naruto disappeared surprising Kurotsuchi with her speed as Naruto appeared to her side with kick to the side of her body that sent her rolling. "Come on Kuro-chan you gotta do better than that if you wana keep up with me" Naruto taunted a bit as he smiled jumping up and down.

'W-what the hell I couldn't even follow his movements what kind of technique is that.' She was cut off as she barely dodged another kick as he jumped back and saw him charging not as fast just a normal run. She went through some hand signs.

"Earth style-Earth wall" As large wall of earth rose up she jumped back and heard the word. "Harden" Just then the wall came crumbling down as she could see Naruto had just. . .PUNCHED IT!? 'W-what the hell?!'.

She then noticed his arms were black all the way up to his forearm. "Kuro-chan just a little warning don't let me connect with when my hands and feet are like this or you'll be in a world of hurt" Naruto said with a wicked grin, that made Kurotsuchi gulp a bit.

Naruto then charged at her and began throwing combo's it got to the point where one punch landed on Kurotsuchi's forearm when she blocked and she could feel the bones in her arm begin to crack. "aghh" She jumped back as Naruto stopped and looked at her with a bit of concern.

"Hey you alright?" He began to walk up to her. "Yea I think we should call it a day it feels like my arm just broke." She said holding her right arm as it was begging to swell.

Naruto then gentle to his hand and rubbed it over the wound making her blush a bit. "Don't be alarmed but this will help with the swelling." He said as he touched where it was starting to swell and a thing lair of ice started forming over it. "W-whoa how did you do that?" Naruto smiled.

"How about we discuss that another time. I promise I'll tell you soon." She laughed at the Irony of the situation. "Well lets go home haha." Naruto stopped for a second. "W-what?" She started walking. "Oh didn't gramps say we're gonna be housemates hahaha he wants me to keep an eye on you at all times."

**"Well I approve of her as mate she's got a lot of potential" **Commented Kurama 'Hmmm I think I agree with you on that among other things' Naruto thought watching her hips sway back and forth. "OI wait up!"

As they got to the house it a was pretty decent size Naruto didn't mind sense he live underground most of his life. "You can take the room across from my mine I'm going to the hot spring in the back if you want care to join me" As she started to walk of with some extra sway in her hips. 'd-damn'

He shook his head and began to unpack his stuff putting a couple pictures up of him growing up and a picture of his parents he found in a shop once. He started filling his closet with clothes.

After he was done he took a quick shower and got out with some red basketball shorts on and black tank top as he laid down on his bed. He herd Kurotsuchi come into the house and across the room from her before she called out. "Goodnight Whisker-kun" "Goodnight my Hime" Naruto laughed a bit as he herd her door slam. He then proceeded to go to sleep.

* * *

**So what yea think huh? (CREDIT FOR THE DEVIL FRUIT ITSELF GOES TO: MANY FACED MAGE) **


	2. Calm before the storm

**Alright thanks for the reviews keep em coming. SOOO ON TO THE NEXT ONE. Just want to say sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes on this one ahead of time although I think I got most of em **

(Naruto's room next morning)

Naruto awoke slightly to the sound of his door slowly opening. He looked toward the door to see a very cute looking Kurotsuchi looking at him with only a very large pink t-shirt that matched her eyes and some barely visible white panties on. Naruto blushed a bit looking at her adorable form in his doorway.

"~Ohhhh Whisker-kun it's time to wake up. I'm gonna make some breakfast" Kurotsuchi said in sing song voice that sounded like sounded like music to his ears.

'Does seem like she's trying a bit hard I guess you were right huh dad. . .not that mind' Naruto thought to his demon of a father. **"It seems so just try not to get to attached to her unless you know who she's truly going to be loyal to" **Said Kurama.

"well I guess its time to get up." Naruto got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Coming out he smelled the delicious aroma that was bacon and eggs. He slowly trekked towards the kitchen, he soon came in to see Kurotsuchi had changed her clothes to her ninja outfit.

"Smells delicious Kuro-chan." Naruto said with a grin as she set his plate down gently in front of him.

"Well make sure you hurry up Whisker-kun. Jiji said he just got a mission and is sending a couple teams, ours included and that it would be a good opportunity for you to show your stuff." Naruto smiled and began shoveling the scrumptious food down with vigor.

"Alright let me go throw on my clothes and I'll be ready." Naruto ran up stars after washing his plate. He soon came downstairs with all of his gear on ready to go.

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi who was standing by the door waiting for him. "Alright lets go." Kurotsuchi nodded and smiled as they began to hop the rooftops going to the Tsuchikage tower.

(Tsuchikage tower)

Kurotsuchi knocked before hearing her grandfather to tell her to come in. As Naruto followed in her looked around to see multiple jounin in the room some with surprised look's on their face some with looks of hate.

"Now that everyone is here I'm going to inform you all, we are going to launch an attack on Kiri to assist the rebels. They have promised us 2 of their bloodlines and trade agreements to the land of frost's canal. **(AN: Made that up) **So we will be assisting in the rebels against the Mizukage's forces. Everyone who is being sent has received their orders through the scrolls you should have picked up, Kitsuchi will be leading the Company of soldiers to the Rebels Camp for immediate assistance. You all have your orders, move out."

Soon the room was cleared out with all but four people, Naruto, Onoki, Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi. "Well boy looks like you get to prove yourself a little earlier than expected. How much control do you have over the kyuubi?" Onoki asked with a smile.

"Full control. If you want me to take down Yagura using my bijuu's power it wont be necessary. I'm positive, I'll be able to take him down without using the kyuubi's chakra ." Naruto said with a calm look on his face.

Onoki stared at him wide eyed. If what he said was true it would easily put him at kage level and even if it wasn't, If he had full control of the Kyuubi then that made him kage level easily also. So if both things he said were true then. . . . well he better make sure this kid is on his side.

"Alright kid I'll give you, your shot at that Admiral rank you want. Just remember your going to have to do something extreme to get such a rank boy." Onoki grinned as he saw Naruto do the same. He then tossed the boy a Iwa head band with dark red cloth.

Naruto caught the headband and tide it loosely around his neck and smiled. "No one will ever forget what I do on that battlefield I can promise you that."

Onoki nodded. "Good, good. Now get to the gate I need to talk to these two for moment." Naruto nodded and disappeared in flash. "Now Kurotsuchi how are things going with him."

Kurotsuchi gain a tick mark. "Gramps its been a day these things take time I cant just jump him and make him fall for me. On top of that if I move to fast he'll know without a doubt that we are trying to make get him fall for me."

Onoki huffed. "Gees you kid's make things so complicated these days." Kurotsuchi just shook her head as did her father but for different reason entirely. I mean who would want there daughter to have mission to seduce anyone right?

"Well at any rate try to pick up the pace if what he said about his skills were true

(At the main gate)

Naruto was getting many mixed stares from just about everyone until one guy with long blond hair and blue eyes like his own was in front of him. Wearing black pants, a long sleeved red shirt and normal black shinobi sandals. He had his headband around his head though you could only see it cause of one large bang in front of his face.

"Hey there you must be my new teammate huh? The names Deidara yeah" he said with a laugh following. Naruto stared for a second then nodded his head towards him. "Yea I am and I'm Naruto Namikaze look's like we'll be working together for a little while I guess."

Deidara nodded and looked to the front of the company seeing his sensei about to say something. "Alright you all have your orders. We're going to stop the Mizukage from killing anymore innocent people and show why Iwagakura is the strongest hidden village there is, Now it's time to move out!" Naruto and Deidara Joined Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi in the front and began their journey to the Kiri rebel base which was located on one of their many islands. They would need to take a boat from the coast which would take a couple days.

(A couple days later on the ship that Naruto and his team was on)

Kurotsuchi was walking onto the deck to see Naruto looking off into the distance. She decided to spend some quality time with him, since her grandfather was being so damn impatient.

Naruto herd some one behind he looked and saw Kurotsuchi which brought a slight grin to his face. "hello there Kuro-chan what brings you out on this nice misty evening before war." Naruto said sarcastically. "Well I figured you'd want some wonderful company before you have to put on a show for the entire shinobi nation to take notice." She said with cute smile as she leaned in close to him.

"Hmmm that is ideal" 'hmm wonder if I should call her out on it already or just play along like I don't know. What you think dad.' Naruto thought. **"Hmm why not just to see her reaction since she very well may die in this war" ** Kurama said back. Naruto didn't like that thought at all, true he didn't know her all that well but he knew he didn't want her to die.

He leaned in close to her ear and grinned like a mad man "Except I'd like it if you weren't assigned a mission to get in my pants." Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and was ready to jump back away until she felt his arm slide around her waste. She looked up to see him looking at her with predatory look like she was a piece filet mignon, which sent a tingle down her spine.

"Now, now no need to get all jumpy. I just want you to know that I know." He then leaned down again. With his mouth at her eat so much so she could feel his breath against her skin and whispered In lust filled words. "And I don't care. One. Bit." Ending with nibble on her earlobe. He leaned back up to see her eyes in dream land.

'Oh yea I definitely got it' He smiled to himself, until their moment was interrupted by the sound of Kitsuchi yelling out orders, to be ready to move out in a hour or so.

"Damn that sucks hu-" he was silenced by Kurotsuchi slamming her lips against his in a hungry kiss. She wrapped both arms around his pulling him deeper into the kiss sliding her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her in closer with the arm around her waste as they battled for dominance with the kiss. After what felt like seconds she pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them and then dropping.

She looked into his deep blue orbs called eyes and grabbed him by his collar with both hands and brought his face nose to nose with hers. "I swear if you die I'll bring you back and melt your nuts off with a lava justu so make sure you survive this got it!" Naruto's hand subconsciously went to his testicles, even though he could turn into magma himself the thought was still scary as hell. With that he nodded quickly like a little boy who had been scolded.

With that she gave him a Cheshire grin and walked off to get ready. 'd-damn. . . that was awwwwesome' Naruto thought to himself with a grin of his own. **"HEY! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME ITS TIME FOR WAR!"** 'Gees I can see your really excited for this huh?'

Naruto then went and grabbed his things from his room and began following his team off the ship into the camps. He saw they were heading towards the camp central everyone so often he would steal a glance at Kurotsuchi, that she would return with a grin.

After traveling into the camp, It wasn't that impressive seeing as they were the resistance. The tents looked a bit worn out, as did all of the men who had been fighting in the war since the begging. The Team found themselves in the presence of the rebel leader Mei Terumi. "I thank you for assistance Iwa shinobi I don't think we would be able to finish this war out ourselves. Since Yagura is a Jinchuriki" She said addressing the higher ups. Naruto grinned hearing they were so frightened by Yagure simply because he was Jinchuriki.

"Since we have more power with Iwa aiding us, we will be sending squads to the prisoner camps so that we can gain as much strength back as possible. Once that is complete and we have gained enough power, we will attack Yagura's main force. This all must be done with in a weeks time, since we have been able to cut off most off his supplies. Yagura's forces are as weak as their going to get which means we need to strike fast and hard. We believe once enough his forces are gone Yagura will show himself and use his Bijuu on our forces. Once this happens we will need to bombard him with continuous collaboration jutsu, this will force him back into his human form once he looses enough power. Then this war will end with us being the victor's." Mei finished looking around to many unsure faces on the last part of her plan.

"I'll handle Yagura myself." Naruto stated. everyone in attendance stared wide eyed, even Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi were surprised. They both knew he had to do something big but this wasn't what they had in mind going one v one with the Mizukage.

"And what makes you so confident that you can defeat him boy Jinchuriki are on a whole other level, their monsters and Yagura is the most ruthless one." A man with an eye patch said to Naruto almost sneering at him.

Mei was going to scold Ao for talking to an ally like that but she was also interested what this boy had up his sleeve. Naruto smirked, then a horrible feeling covered the room. It was like the air became saturated with evil. The gravity in the room felt like it had doubled for most. Everyone looked at Naruto to see an almost red aura coming off of him.

"Well that's because your wrong my friend, I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the title of most ruthless Jinchuriki belongs to me. Not that I will need the Kyuubi's help to take on that oversized sea turtle. Hahahaha" Naruto began a somewhat maniacal laugh. The feeling in the room had disappeared completely as Naruto began to walk out until he stopped at the tent entrance, and looked back. "Just get their army to gather in one large force and I'll take care of them all."

He then turned and walked out going to his tent. "Well that's quite the shinobi you have there" Mei said as everyone nodded as if agreeing with her. "Yea he is, I just hope he knows what he's doing" Kitsuchi answered back

(Naruto's tent a week later)

Naruto was laying down relaxing before he went into battle. He was extremely antsy to get out and do some fighting since the leaders wanted him to be at one hundred percent for the final a battle. Though the week wasn't a total waste he and Kurotsuchi got to spend quality time together even going as far as to open up to each other about some of their past. Kurotsuchi told Naruto about her losing her mother to a leaf shinobi their Haruno clan and vowed to get revenge any way she could. **(AN: kukukuku can you tell where I'm going with this.) **Naruto told her about the abuse he endured at the hands of the village, needless to say they had grown closer.

Right now he was thinking of the various ways he could dismember an army. His ice would with out a doubt come in handy since most likely, the enemy would be using water type attack's. His thoughts were interrupted when he herd his tent open up.

He looked to see Kurotsuchi walking in with most of her battle gear off. She slowly made her way towards him and sat on top of his lap looking down at him. She had somewhat of a serous expression on her face. "Are you sure you can do what you say?"

Naruto was a bit surprised at her question. "absolutely especially sense most of the people in this village use water jutsu it gives me a distinct advantage that I didn't need in the first place." Kurotsuchi raised her eyebrows. 'why would that give him an advantage? Is he a strong lighting type?' Her musing was brought to an abrupt end when she felt her hand grabbed by his, as he brought his up to his face and began to gently place kisses over the top of it.

"Hmm Kurotsuchi-hime are you really that worried about me? We haven't even started dating yet." He said with a grin as he saw her blush. "Idiot of course I care your the first person to see me as me." Naruto then stopped grinning and looked at her somewhat confused, until it finally clicked about what she was talking about. Being the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage cant be easy living in his shadow, I mean the dudes been around since the hidden villages were even made.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Naruto said and continued with a sincere voice, as he leaned up face to face. "I don't know what it's like to live in someone's shadow like that, but I do know how it feels to be alone and completely shunned by an entire village. . .well what I'm trying to say is I'm no stranger to hurt Kurotsuchi."

She nodded and said "I know Naruto-kun" as she and leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. She could feel herself getting goose bumps as she began to deepen the kiss sliding her tongue into his mouth and putting all her weight onto his chest causing him to fall onto his back as they kept making out.

Naruto was surprised at the incentive she was taking although he wasn't complaining he loved the attention he was getting. Naruto began to move his hands around her body as he smiled and pulled away from her displeasure.

"We should get some rest especially if I want to be one hundred percent for this fight coming. They said a week so the deadline is tomorrow, you'll finally get to see me in action Kuro-chan " Kurotsuchi nodded and smiled at his cockiness but it was part of his charm.

She then thought back to the meeting after Naruto had left. "They said the battle is going to be a bloody mess since this where the final battle will be. . . please make it back to me, your the first person in a long time I've really been able to feel a connection with." She said as she laid her head on his chest snuggling into him as he wrapped the covers around them.

"I promise you no weapon in Yagura's arsenal has enough power to completely kill me." He assured her with a gentle kiss on her head. Both of the two began to drift off into sleep, unknown that a fox was watching with a gentle smile on his face. **'Enjoy this Naruto you deserve to be happy more than anyone I know my boy'.**

* * *

**I know this chapters short but I thought this was good place to end it. The next one will be the battle obviously. Anyway the whole chapter got deleted like 2 times on accident then when I went to make correction they got deleted. . .honestly I just wanted to blow my brains out but I got it done. **


	3. It's Time For a Warm Up

**So thanks for the reviews everybody keep em up. From what I have thought up I think you ladies and gentlemen will like this one.**

(Next morning in Naruto's tent)

Slowly waking up to the feeling of circles being drawn on his chest. He looked down to see Kurotsuchi using her fingers to draw imaginary circles, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was in her own little world and had not even realized he was awake. Naruto slowly brought his hand down to her rear and gave it a squeeze, he then watched in amusement as Kurotsuchi nearly jumped out of her skin.

She then looked down at Naruto with a very comical but angry look on her face. "You ass that almost scared me to death" She said as she slapped his bare chest with a with an opened palm. "Ahhhh damn that hurt Hime" Naruto complained as he rubbed his chest.

"Gees I'm already fighting an army and a Jinchuriki I don't need to go in there injured to." Naruto said with laugh following. "Awwhhh poor Naru-chan~" Kurotsuchi said in a teasing sing song voice, earning a tick mark on Naruto's head.

She slowly got on top of Naruto then leaned her head down to his chest and began placing gentle kisses on the slap mark left on his chest. "All better?" She asked with a teasing smirk. Naruto dumbly nodded and grabbed her by the back of her thighs and pulled her up so they were face to face. He then began to make out with her until she pulled away gently much to his and her displeasure.

She laid one hand on his chest and looked deeply into his eyes. She then leaned down so her cleavage was in full view and her mouth was just about by his ear and whispered in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. "If you come back alive, you get all of me. So just remember that." She said with a wicked grin as she leaned back up and got off of him.

Her face then took a more serous look to it. "You should probably get ready its around 7 AM, you'll be heading out in a couple of hours. You should probably to whatever you need to, to get your head in the game **(AN: Honestly I just want them to break out into that song but it's really not the place for that)** I'll see you in a little." With that she walked out of the tent then shunshined to hers.

Naruto slowly got up and went to one of his scrolls and slowly opened it up on the bed. Out came a black metal plated torso armor with the Kaji for Admiral on the left breast and on the back there was a engraving in crimson red of a nine tailed fox. **(AN: Think the chest armor from gladiator or something similar to that) ** What also came out of the scroll were thin red gauntlets that would go around his whole forearm and went into a pair of black fingerless gloves. After that came a pair black cargo pants with plenty of pockets and red shin guards that went from the bottom of his shin to just below the knee-cap. Towards the bottom of the scroll came a pair of black steel toe boots, along with a folded up grey cloth like material that went around his waste. From the back it reached the back of his knees, it opened up in the front so not to get in the way when he was moving. The lining at the bottom was in the shape of large spikes and on the back of it was a fairly large head of a evilly grinning fox in crimson red.

Naruto smiled as he began getting dress for war. 'Got any advice for me before I do this.' **"Yes always maintain your observation Haki and mind your surroundings. Things will moving at a rapid pace so there will be almost no time to stop and if you do make sure to turn into one of your elements. I'll be there to stop any gentjutsu's cast on you or the surrounding area. Beyond that I think you'll do just fine my boy." **Naruto smiled nodding to what his father was telling him.

After he had finally finished putting his things on he began to walk to the main tent. It was utterly silent except for the sound of Iwa and Kiri rebels preparing for the final siege on Kirigakura. You could feel the tension as Naruto walked into the main tent all eyes were placed on him. It was odd all the hopes of the people in this rebellion were on him now, He could save thousands of lives at the cost of thousands of other lives. 'Hmpf how ironic that's just war I guess' Naruto thought then looked to Mei as she was about to address the leaders.

"The to strike is now in just a couple hours the final battle for Kiri will commence Yaguras forces will meet us on the water that's where the battle will be fought. Now we're all he to discuss the battle plan incase Naruto should fail in defeating the enemy" Mei addressed the leaders. Naruto only smirked and walked out and waited for the call to march on the enemy. After waiting for a half an hour he got just what he wanted.

(Battle field)

The area was pretty much all water excepts for the beach that rebels and Iwa Ninja were on at the moment, There were also large grey cliffs that over looking the whole area about a half a mile to the left if you were looking out at the Ocean from the beach. Currently Yagura and two of his soldiers were next to him at the half way point between the two armies. Across from him only a couple yards away was Mei, Kitsuchi and Naruto.

"Mei you look as beautiful as ever, its such a shame I'm going to have to kill you once this is all done." Yagura shook his head in disappointment.

"Funny I was thinking something quite similar Yagura, I see that there will be no negotiations so lets get on with this" Mei said with a fake smile as she began to turn and leave until she felt the same killer intent she did a week ago. She then looked to Naruto only to see a red glow coming off of him as he stared down Yagura who was wide eyed at feeling the presence of the Kyuubi. "Yagura you disgrace the name of Jinchuriki for the rest of us, for this I am going to crush you and throw you into the wind!" Naruto said as he turned and began walking back to the army with the others.

"You can all leave now I'm sure that just got his attention." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at the apposing army. He could just barely hear Yagura telling his forces to kill him at all costs. Naruto shook his head in disappointment "Such a coward, how annoying" Naruto mumbled to himself.

He looked back to see the rebels moving towards the cliff, His eyes met with pink ones as he looked at Kurotsuchi who was about to take off. He nodded to her and she nodded back, the message to her was clear _"I'll make it back" _and she accepted what he had said without question.

Naruto then turned to the army in front of him with a smile. "It's time to make history." Naruto calmly said to himself as he began walking onto the water towards the army. He could hear them laughing at him like he was nothing. . .fools.

Naruto began rolling his shoulders. "If you'll excuse me boys I have a Jinchuriki to kill so if you don't mind how about we start with a little warm up" Naruto said with a smug grin.

"Come on boys! There are over 2000 thousand of us and only one of him. LETS WASH THIS LITTLE SHIT STAIN AWAY!" One of the lead men shouted and over a hundred shinobi began going through hand signs. All of them were water related jutsu, there were water dragons, arms, sharks, snakes and great waves. What did Naruto do? Well he just stood there and dipped one hand in the water.

Almost everyone in attendance was sure the kid was insane and would be killed by all of those jutsu. Ohhh how wrong they were.

Naruto smirked as all the jutsu were seconds from impact until he said _"Ice age"_ and just like that in less than a second the ocean had frozen as far as the eye could see. It had frozen hundreds if not over a thousand troops. Those who did survive were all Jonin level shinobi who had reflex's good enough to jump with less than a seconds notice.

Naruto then stared at the survivors with an amused gaze as most of them were in aw or so distraught at loosing so many so fast. "Hmmm there are still quite a bunch of you. . . .what to do, what to do." Naruto said while stroking his chin as if thinking until his face lighted up as he grinned evilly. "I know what to do now" Naruto did a couple of hand signs " Taju Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Just then 200 shadow clones of Naruto appeared in two rows and all had both fists pointed upwards to the sky. "ALL RIGHT BOYS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO MAKE IT RAIN!" Naruto shouted with sick smile on his face which really scared the rest of the enemy shinobi. All of clones hands began to bubble red as their arms turned into magma. Just then each clone began firing magma fists into the sky and all in all there had to be over five hundred fists that were shot into the sky.

The clones and Naruto all jumped onto the beach so not to get caught on the water just to be safe. "_MEGA __METEOR VALCANO"_ Naruto shouted as the sky began to glow red and meteors anywhere from the size of a small bolder to the size of a house began to rain from the sky.

You could hear the screams of the men who were being burned alive and or melted due to the extreme heat of the meteors. Anyone with a light stomach would be heaving up their lunch from the sight and smell of burning flesh so fresh in the air.

(With Yagura)

Yagura was in disbelief this kid who couldn't be more that 15 was pulling off moves that would make the current Kages stop and stare in awe. This kid not only froze an ocean solid but made it rain METEORS!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KID KAMI?

(With the rebels and Iwa shinobi)

"H-how is possible h-he only moved once and h-he's easily taken out more than half of Yagura's troops." Ao said in disbelief, as he looked to Kitsuchi who was also staring in awe at the events that were taking place. "I-I don't know I've only seen him use a technique similar to the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Kitsuchi said as everyone went even more wide eyed if that was possible. "HE KNOWS THE HIRAISHIN TO!?" Kitsuchi shook his head. "No I said similar. It seemed the same but there were key differences, not that it mattered the results were the same as the original jutsu if not a bit better I'd say."

Now that did it everyone who could hear him looked at him Naruto in awe. A Jutsu that was better the original? It couldn't be possible most thought. "How would you say its better Kitsuchi-san?" The cool albeit shaky voice of Mei cut the silence.

Kitsuchi took a deep breath. "Anyone who has seen the Hiraishin jutsu in action knows that the Fourth needs to either place a seal on something by hand you use one of his marked Kunai to teleport to where he wants to go. Naruto needs no marker to teleport to he just does it." Then there was silence everyone could only imagine how strong this kid truly was.

Kurotsuchi on the other hand was doing a chibi dance her head on how awesome her boyfriend was since it was pretty much official as of last night. 'Well it's pretty much a shoe in now Whisker-kun your getting some'

(Back with Naruto)

'Hmm why do feel the need to do the happy dance. . .oh well back business' Naruto smiled as he looked at the mayhem he had caused. 'hmmm might as well refreeze the water.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked up to the water and put his hand in the water which was rather cold despite lava meteors. "_ICE AGE_" Naruto shouted a second time that day and refroze the ocean to its bottom for miles.

Naruto looked to what was left of the Army which could only be about two or three hundred people counting the injured. "SWORDS!" Naruto shouted as all the clones either had Ice swords or light swords "ATTACK!" Naruto shouted again as his two hundred clones began to fight against what was left of the army.

The battle was in a stalemate somewhat since the clones could only be hit with one solid blow they wanted to play it carful and the Kiri shinobi were simply terrified of what even a clone could do at this point.

The real Naruto used turned into light and appeared 20 yards from Yagura staring at him with a smug grin that simply lit a fire under Yagura. "Well Yagura now that the warm up is over with I think its time to end this little game of cat and mouse. . . .or fox and turtle. .whatever you want to call it." Just then a sword of light appeared in Naruto right hand and he charged directly at Yagura.

Yagura quickly went through some hand signs. "_Suiton: Water Mirror"_ Yagura said a Mirror of water appeared, Yagura was about to hook onto the mirror with his staff until he saw a beam of ice coming from Naruto left hand. It then hit the mirror causing it to turn to ice and begin to crack. Yagura then jumped back just in time as the mirror was destroyed by a slash from the light sword.

"Yagura you fool No water jutsu will work on me" Naruto laughed as he brought his sword down on Yagura to be blocked by Yagura's staff. "I don't need water jutsu to deal with a pest like you!" Yagura yelled as he began to fight against Naruto with his staff.

Yagura went to smash his staff against Naruto's skull the a horizontal swing coming from right to left only to be blocked. He then pulled back hooking the light sword and leaving Naruto open as he spun around delivering a kick straight to his head which for some reason felt like he was kicking steel. Naruto flew back letting go of the light sword as it disappeared.

Naruto then caught his balance in mid air and flipped landing on his feet. He looked up to see Yagura giving him the same smug grin he, himself had given him before they started fighting.

"You are quite skilled but the experience shows Kid" Naruto's eye twitched at that. "Who you calling a kid you asshole you look like a damn thirteen year old you midget!" Naruto shot back in anger. Yagura's face went from smug to pissed in a second. "ITS A CONDITION YOU PIECE OF SHIT NOW IM GONNA TURN YOU INTO FOOD FOR THE FISHES STUPID FOX BOY!"

"OH YEA WELL I"M GONNA TURN YOU INTO TURTLE SOUP YOU MIDGET" Naruto yelled but calmed himself down as a light sword appeared in each hand and he got into a stance the looked like he was about to dash out at Yagura.

Yagura on the other had already started running towards him and began to close the distance fast, until he disappeared in a yellow flash which made Yagura's eyes go wide in fear. It was only due to years of battle experience that Yagura had the presence of mind to block behind him. Which he did bringing his staff just behind and slightly above his head to block a slash coming down from Naruto's light sword in his left hand. Naruto then used the light sword in his right to try and stab Yagura in the back, but Yagura would have none of that.

He spun his staff to parry the second sword and jumped back to put some distance between them. "Hey fox boy I could only assume your the Fourth Hokage's son since you used his jutsu, would I be right to do so?"

"Yea the names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka your executioner." Naruto said smugly as he began a slow walk towards Yagura. "hm your dead anyway kid why would care what your name is?" Yagura said as he dashed towards Naruto only to for Naruto to disappear into light and appear in front of him in the air bringing his light sword in his left hand. Yagura went to block by putting his in front of him to block the slash coming down on him, only to be surprised when Naruto's sword was about to connect with his staff he disappeared in a flash of light only to appear in front of him on one knee.

Yagura tried to bring his staff down to block but wasn't fast enough. Naruto connect with two diagonal slashes across his chest. Naruto then landed a hard Armament Haki enforced kick to Yagura's stomach breaking at least three ribs causing Yagura to fly back and land on one knee wincing in pain.

And just like that in the time span of maybe a minute or two the tides had changed in Naruto's favor. "Now who's dead you little midget!" Naruto than took in a deep breath and began to spit out ice spikes like a machine gun. Thinking fast Yagura began to doge and deflect the ice spikes. "Your starting to piss me off kid I think It's time I called in my back up"

Naruto laughed "Back up? What back up your army is in shambles none of your men can take me you fool!" Yagura laughed. "On the contrary I was keeping this guy on hand just in case!" As he finished his sentence a bubble floated in front Naruto. "The fuck is this?" **"Naruto! DONT TOUCH IT" **'Huh!?' Hearing that Naruto jumped away and spit an ice spike at it only to see the bubble explode when the spike made contact. 'Thanks dad how did you know that it was explosive though?' **"It's one of the abilities of Saiken the six tailed slug" **'awww shit!' Naruto mentally cursed as he looked back to Yagura to see Utakata with blank stare on his face and a weird star on his head with two lines on both sides of it.

"What the fuck is that?" Naruto thought out loud. "Like that do you? I had my very own seal specialist come up with this. As long as that's on his head, he's my personal lap dog to do what I want with even kill you, you little pest. Now I think this has gone on long enough its time to turn up the heat brat." Just then Utakata and Yagura began to glow red. Yagura dashed towards Naruto and ridiculous speeds. Naruto being the badass he is though met him half way using his light abilities they began going back and forth nether one really doing much damage until tons of more bubbles began to pour onto the battle field.

Yagura smirked thinking he had the advantage only for Naruto to disappear into light and appear a good distance from him and the bubble. Naruto than took in another deep breath and began spitting small ice needles at all the bubbles around Yagura. Once the explosions started it took almost half a minute for them to stop, the result a beaten and bruised Yagura standing there with his clothes torn to bits with the most pissed off face he could muster.

"You little BASTARD IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER IN THE AFTERLIFE!" Yagura yelled in rage as he and Utakata jumped back and began their full transformation. Within seconds stood two of the nine great Bijuu, The Sanbi and Saiken. **"NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO BOY, YOU CANT TAKE ON TWO BIJUU CAN YOU HAHAHA" **Yagura in the Sanbi.

(On the cliffs)

"We need to help him, he cant fight two fully powered Bijuu by himself!" Kurotsuchi screamed at her father and Mei. "And what exactly do think we could do to help him Kurotsuchi!" Kitsuchi yelled back at his daughter. "None of us here have the power to stand against a Bijuu and win let alone two! No we will wait he hasn't disappointed thus fair and I doubt He will start now." Kitsuchi said. 'Although if he cant beat at least one of those Bijuu this whole rebellion will fall before the might of those two beasts.' Kitsuchi thought to himself.

Kurotsuchi on the other was much more worried fighting one bijuu would be nearly impossible unless you were a Jinchuriki yourself which Naruto was, But fighting two was something none of them had ever accounted for since Utakata was known for hating all humans his own village especially. 'Please Naruto-kun don't die retreat if you have to'

(Back down on the frozen ocean)

'I think its time we use that summon dad. If there was ever a time to test out it's durability now would be the time for it.' Naruto thought to his father 'And plus I'm going to destroy this turtle for what he said about my mother!' **"I couldn't agree more my show them what you are truly capable of and why the name Admiral will soon be feared through out the World. Here is my chakra to summon it now go!" **Kurama finished.

(Flashback to when Naruto was training in Daflamingo's base)

"Yo dad what if I even fight something as big as you or even one of your brothers. I want to be to destroy them if not put me on even ground with them. **"Hmmm what would put you on even ground or higher with my siblings." The Kyuubi began thinking there weren't many things that could match the power of a bijuu or beat it for that matter. The only thing he remembered ever being able to beat him was that wooden statue but he could use Mokuton, so that was out if only he could use some how. . .and then it hit him. " Ohhh I've got the perfect thing Naruto my boy. I remember when I was being controlled by that bastard Madara, that we fought against Hashirama Senju and he summoned a statue of wood that to this day I would never wish to see or fight again. You can replicate it into Ice my boy." **'Well dad what was it?'

(Back to the present battlefield)

"Your going to pay for that last comment about my mother you childish bastard!" Naruto then used his light powers to flash about a mile away from them and bit his thumb, he then proceeded to go through some hand signs while channel his dads chakra. _"SUMMONING JUTSU: GLACIER STATUE OF ONE THOUSAND HANDS." _

* * *

**ALRIGHT CLIFF HANGER WOO WOO. Sooo whacha think and should there be a harem? and should I try to do A lemon in one of the coming chapter (no pun intended) I'll leave up to you guys to decide. PEACE AND IM OUT!**


End file.
